


Karasuno's Titan

by Nothing_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly!Ushijima, During season two, Motherly!captains, Motivated!Tsukishima, Strong!Tsukishima, Tsukishima and Ushijima childhood friends, more along the way - Freeform, slightlyobsessive!Ushijima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_0/pseuds/Nothing_0
Summary: “It’s just a club.”–Tsukishima KeiTsukishima always believed that volleyball was just a club ever since he saw his brother fall into despair. He never tried and was never motivated. However, in his younger days he loved volleyball with as much passion as his brother and his enthusiasm on par with Hinata himself. What if little Tsukishima met a boy (later to be known as the infamous Ushijima Wakatoshi) who nurtured his feelings for volleyball and trained with him to become the best volleyball players eventually becoming rivals. By the time Tsukishima enrolled in Karasuno High School he was known as the infamous Titan.





	1. Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Will have grammar mistakes, punctuation errors, etc.(no one's perfect)
> 
> ~enjoy
> 
> • •  
>  U
> 
> Bold-onomatopoeia  
> Italics-past/flashback  
> Underline-text messages/writing

To say Tsukishima wasn't impressed when he first saw Karasuno's team was an understatement. He didn't expect to see such a team with players that were bent on going to the nationals with their level of playing. When Tsukishima first glanced as the two other first years he merely sighed. The bouncy “shrimp” and the “king” were always bickering about something useless and their cooperation close to none, but slowly they grew to accept each other and became the “weirdo duo”. With the recent addition to their ace and libero the team was rapidly growing. He admits Karasuno is strong but “strong” in the sense of a normal team. They aren't strong enough to compete against the monsters, however they’re growing; they’re evolving and that's enough for Tsukishima.

Unfortunately even when the team’s evolving, they're still weak. They lost in the Inter High against Aoba Johsai, a loss that could've been avoided if only he payed attention. He was careless to think that the quick was the answer to their problems, he depended on them. Pathetic. Tsukishima sighed in frustration and spun the ball in his hands, three times then straight up into the air. That was all in the past, they'll win this time. He'll finally be able to go against Wakatoshi.

**Bam!**

They have to win, to go to the nationals. Deep breaths, spinning and jumping.

**Bang!!**

The stinging doesn't stop, another one.

**Bam!**

**Bang!**

**BAM! BANG! BOOM!**

**BAM!!**

“TSUKISHIMA!!!”  
“WHAT?!” The court was silent, no bouncing of the ball, no shouting, arguments or voices. Just silence. Yamaguchi's eyes stared at him reflecting fear and betrayal. Tsukishima felt it, the aura of fear and hurt from everyone. He could feel his teeth creaking.

_This is useless, they fear me. Nothing’s changing!!_

_You all look at me like all the others. A monster…_

_…A titan. No one else is necessary_

“Tsukki…” Tsukishima turned away from Yamaguchi’s vulnerable voice.

_Stop that! We won't win if you act like a baby!! Start practicing your serves!!!!_

_Pathetic…PATHETIC!!_

“A-are you okay? Your hand is bleeding. M-maybe-e…um w-we should b-bandage it—”

“Unnecessary.” Tsukishima replied, picking up a ball with his left hand. He threw it in the air and cross-spiked with his left hand. The ferocity of the spike didn't dissipate at all, it seemed to get stronger.

“But Tsukki—”

“We have two hands for a reason. Even if one breaks I'll use the other.” The tension was getting heavier.

**BANG!!!**  
  
It stings, the blood keeps dropping onto the floor.

Everything’s silent, black, absolutely nothing except…

“—shima! Ukishima! TSUKISHIMA!!! STOP!!!” The bounce of the ball snaps him out of his trance. The stringing is still there.

“Tsukishima you need to calm down, yes it's frustrating that we lost but you can't just keep hurting yourself. You need to calm down.” Daichi said, holding bandages for Tsukishima. His only response was heavy breathing. Yamaguchi soon gained the courage to speak to his friend.

“Tsukki, are you okay—”

“DAMN IT!!!!!!” Time stopped again. No one expected their passive blocker to yell with such ferocity and anger. No it wasn't Tsukishima, it was the Titan venting out his frustration of losing to someone that wasn't Ushijima. The anger is finally let out.

The other watch helplessly as their Titan was falling apart.  
“Damn it…damn it…why am I so weak!!” Scurrying for the nearest ball Tsukishima carelessly threw the ball in the air and chased it.

_"Kei, do you want to be an ace?”_

Tsukishima jumped as high as he could and swung as hard as he could, using his right hand.

_"No, I want to be a blocker.”_

The ball hit the other side of the wall with a loud bang. The first-years and the manager whimpered at the sound of ball.

“ _You're a terrible liar Kei. Do you want to be an ace?”_

The blood was oozing even more.

“ _No. I want to be stronger than you Waka-kun._ ”

The tears were threatening to come down.

“ _Then grow stronger, and then we’ll see.”_  
  
“Tsukki you are strong, you’re probably the strongest on the team!”

The other’s protests were ignored as Yamaguchi continued to encourage him while he simultaneously bandaged the wounded hand.

“They just got the better of us, we’ll win next time!! That’s why we're practicing right now, to get stronger!” The words finally hit Tsukishima, the anger dissipated but the bitter emotions were still there.

“We’ll win, we’ll grow stronger and beat them!!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, followed by cheers of the team. Tsukishima’s face formed a smirk. Idiots, but they do bring relief.

They’re weak but they’re still evolving, growing to become stronger and Tsukishima can accept that.

_______________________________________________________________

_The team had warmed up with a ten meter run uphill. Unfortunately Hinata and Kageyama competed against each other and were out of sight._

_“Tsukishima go after them!!” Tanaka yelled in between his pants._

_“Why me?”_

_“Because you're the only one that can catch up to them now go!” Daichi yelled, groaning Tsukishima chased after the duo freaks._

_It wasn't difficult to catch the two monsters but unfortunately Ushijima was there._

_“Kei.” Shivers ran down Tsukishima’s spine under the Ushijima’s intense glare._

_“Wakatoshi, it's been a while.” The shakiness of Tsukishima's voice was almost unnoticed. The two other first-years watched with interest._

_“Tsukishima, you know Japan?” Hinata asked shakily, anxiously stealing a look at Ushijima who simply ignored them._

_“Kei, I'm disappointed in you.” The blond’s fists unconsciously curled even tighter._

_“Not only have you chosen to not go to Shiratorizawa but you've lost to Aoba Johsai.” Tsukishima glared at the floor with disappointment in himself. Ushijima was right…he's a failure, he—_

_“It's not Tsukishima’s fault that Aoba got the better of us!! Owikawa’s strong!!” Hinata defended, Tsukishima raised his head at the shrimp.  
Ushijima began paying attention to Hinata and Kageyama._

_“Owikawa is an effective player who has the potential to come to Shiratorizawa however he foolishly chose to go to a weak school because of his pride.” Ushijima redirects his attention back to Tsukishima.  
“Same goes for you Kei.”_

_“My goal was to be a player stronger than you.”_

_“You’re wasting your talents just like Owikawa. I thought I taught you to not waste your talents.” Tsukishima couldn't argue any further, not when the older man was silently ordering him to be silent._

_“Tsukishima isn't wasting his talents.” Both boys turned to the weirdo freaks, stunned by their proclamation._

_“Tsukishima’s talents doesn't define what school he should go to. He can go wherever he wants, and you shouldn't be the one to dictate his decisions.” Hinata states, smiling at Tsukishima at the end._

_Ushijima narrows his eyes at the shrimp before glancing back at his childhood friend._

_“Tell me, why can't I dictate his actions when I know what's best for him?” Hinata scowled at the statement._

_“You're not doing what's best for him. You only want others to serve you, that's maybe why Oikawa didn't want to go to Shiratorizawa!” Ushijima was slowest revealing his annoyance toward Hinata._

_“We’re going to win.” Kageyama’s final declaration silenced any arguments between both sides. Ushijima in turn smiled at the proclamation before placing a hand onto Tsukishima’s shoulders._

_“I accept your challenge but no matter what, Shiratorizawa won't lose.” With that Ushijima jogged away leaving three silenced crows._

_“You all are idiots.” Both expressed their annoyance to the blond’s mutter._

_“But you're right about one thing. We're going to win against them and go to the nationals.” The other two smiled and giggled, mocking Tsukishima’s shyness toward Ushijima and forced the blond to a race which he obviously won much to the other’s displeasures._

_Glancing back at the panting idiots, he smiled. Those two are no doubt idiots, challenging one of three greatest powerhouses in Japan yet they hold their confidence. Tsukishima sometimes envy their baseless confidence but it's something that wouldn't help someone like him. Those two idiots may not be bad after all._

_“Tsukishima, your smile is creepy!!!”_  
_______________________________________________________________

Tsukishima regrets saying that the idiots aren't that bad. Both Hinata and Kageyama failed their exams(Tsukishima would've been surprised if they have passed the exam) and needed to stay in school while the rest heads to the training camp hosted by nekoma’s coach.

“Those two really are idiots.” Tsukishima mummers as he glances at the duo’s tests. Morons.

“They'll have to take the supplementary class.” Sugawara sighed. The two first-years were yelling about going to the training camp while the second-years tried to calm them down.

A soft ring of Tsukishima’s phone grabbed the blond’s attention. Fishing out the Tsukishima skimmed the text message.

“Excuse me, I have to leave.” Bowing, Tsukishima began walking out.

“Eh, we have practice Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stated, watching his friend leave.

“I'm practicing somewhere else.” Tsukishima replied. Hinata glanced at Tsukishima with suspicion.

“Where are you going?!” The blond sighed and cocked his head at the shrimp.

“Nowhere you need to know.” And stalked off, blocking the anger in Hinata’s “Damn you Stingyshima!!!”. Another light ring emitted from his phone, pulling it out Tsukishima glanced at the text.

Are you coming? Tsukishima smirked, how formal. Best to return the gesture.  
Yeah. I'm going there right now. Flipping his phone closed, the blind began jogging his way to his destination.

_______________________________________________________________  
“Damn you Tsukishima!!!!” Hinata bellowed as the tall first-year disappeared.

“Why won't he just tell me where he’s going. He's so secretive.” Kageyama was getting annoyed by Hinata’s boisterous antics.

“It's because it's not worth being mentioned to you.” Kageyama sneered before picking a ball.

“What'd you say?!”

“Enough you two, I'm sure Tsukishima had his reasons. Now focus!! Both of you!!!” Daichi lectured, bringing out a cartful of balls. As the first and second years began practicing, Asahi and Sugawara walked up to Daichi.

“Why do you think Tsukishima left.” Asahi whispered, watching over the first-years.

“I don't know but let's not worry about it. He has reasons for doing things.” Sugawara sighed though he admits he’s curious himself.

“We’ll ask him later.” Daichi concluded just as they watch Hinata get spiked in the face by a ball.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Shiratowizawa:

“Wakatoshi, whatcha doin?” Tendou asked, swaying toward Ushijima’s shoulder to peek over.

“Waiting for Kei to come.” Tendou perked up by the response and squinted his eyes.

“That monster huh?” Ushijima cocked his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Monster?”

“Not literally Wakatoshi. I mean he’s a strong player.” Tendou explained, waving his hand back and forth. Just as he finished his explain a ball whizzed passed them, heading outside the school. Fast footsteps could be heard from a distance and a moment of silence.

**BAM!**

The ball rebounded at the end of the opposite wall, it's bounces getting softer until it stopped. No one moved.

“Speaking of the monster.” Tendou snickered. Intense golden eyes peered behind obsidian framed glasses.

“Sorry that I'm late.”


	2. Mix up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp~

“Damn you Wakatoshi!!!!” The whole room jolted at the unexpected holler of the Titan as he threw his bag at the wall. Tsukishima was fuming red as he glared at the white-and-purple jersey in his hands.

Damn that man!!!

“What's wrong Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked peeking over his friend’s shoulder to see the jersey.

“SHIRATORIZAWA!!!??” Tsukishima glared at his friend who sheepishly giggled, feeling guilty about his outburst.

“Tsukishima has a Shiratorizawa jersey?! So cool!!!” Hinata exclaimed jumping around to see the jersey.

“Tsukishima, why do you have a jersey from Shiratorizawa?” Daichi asked, watching Tsukishima snatch the jersey away from Hinata who pouted.

“Apparently Wakatoshi switched my jersey with Shiratorizawa’s.” Tsukishima explained reaching for his bag, peering inside.

“Unfortunately all my clothes have been switched with Wakatoshi’s.” The blond groaned pinching his nose. How could he trust that sadistic man with his bag?

“How'd he even get your bag?” Sugawara asked reaching for a shirt and stretching it. Yep definitely Ushijima’s, these clothes are way bigger than Tsukishima’s body frame.

“Must've been yesterday?”

“Yesterday?”  
_______________________________________________________________

_“Kei, when are you going to the training camp?” Wakatoshi asked, watching his friend drink from his bottle. Practice had ended several minutes ago and all the students were on the floor, panting or shakily reaching for their precious water. Their demon coach had left them to their own accords.  
“How did you know?” Tsukishima mumbled before rubbing a towel over his face. Ever since Tsukishima arrived at Shiratorizawa the coach had always made him face Wakatoshi whether receiving or blocking as he was the only one who could block the their-year’s spikes. To strengthen the power one must go against a stronger defense and that's exactly what the coach was thinking. Now, the blond’s hands were stinging from the tortures they've gone through for five straight hours._

_“You're brother told me about your trip.” Wakatoshi stated handing Tsukishima another bottle of water. The first-year snorted and drank the water._

_“The trip’s tomorrow.” Wakatoshi stared at his friend who frowned with discomfort._

_“What?” Wakatoshi shook his head._

_“You should just stay here and practice with us.” Ushijima bluntly stated making the other man groan._

_“Wakatoshi~” the blone whined before flopping his head back into the towel. A firm hand was placed on his shoulders._

_“Wakatoshi-kun’s right glasses-chan. That team of yours isn't going to make it far without you~” Satori sang as he twisted his flimsy body to look at Tsukishima upside-down._

_“I thought this school didn't want any opponents getting any information about their star players.” Tsukishima retorted, surprising he's been the only one who had received an invitation to practice with these ridiculous players._

_“It won't make a difference, you've practiced with me for years. It's only logical for me to practice with the best.” Wakatoshi said, standing up. Tsukishima followed suit and went to grab his bag._

_“Do you want to come over tonight?” Wakatoshi stated, zipping up his jacket and swinging his bag over his shoulder. It wasn't a surprise that Tsukishima regularity goes to Ushijima’s house whether for practice or for relaxation with each other. However, the the bus for the camp leaves tomorrow…_

_“Fine, let's go.” Tsukishima answered exiting the gym after waving everyone else farewell._

_“Tsukishima, why didn't you go to Shiratorizawa? You would be with me.” Ushijima said as they reached the traditional house. Leave it to Ushijima to break the silence._

_“To be with you would be nice, but you're a powerhouse. Me joining wouldn't even be much of a fight for other players. Even if there are strong players out there, it would take a while to confront them. Besides, you're my goal, nothing else.” Ushijima hummed at the answer before telling his mother they were home._

_“Ushijima."_

_“Hm?”_

_“Please don't touch my stuff.”_

“ _Hm_.”

_“I mean it Waka.”_

“ _Mm_.”  
_______________________________________________________________

“And he did touch your stuff.” Sugawara concluded smirking at the irritated expression of their first-year. The blond grumbled before taking off his clothes to wear the horrid jersey.

“Why don't you wear other clothes?” Kageyama asks glaring at the jersey like it was possessed.

“Well, other than annoying the great king” Kageyama scowled at the title, “I would like to not have Ushijima’s scent on me thank you very much.” Tsukishima replied, grabbing his pads and headed toward the gym.

“Damn it, Tsukishima!! So lucky!!!” Hinata whines as he runs after the blond.

“Try not to look so jealous Kageyama.” Sugawara teased as he dashed out with the other third-years.

“I'm not jealous!!”  
_______________________________________________________________

“I didn't know Shiratorizawa was here?” Tsukishima scowled at the other teams gossiping about his attire.

“Hey!~ glasses boy, since when were you from Shiratorizawa?” Kuroo asked, walking over to Karasuno. The other teams were warming up before beginning the practice matches as the ravens entered. Tsukishima clicked his tongue before sighing.

“This isn't mine Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima said before picking up a ball and spinning it. The rest soon picked up a ball and began warming up.

“Ho? Is that so captain?” Kuroo asked as he lazily watch the blond threw the ball in the air.

“Yeah, appearently Ushijima switched Tsukishima’s entire clothes out with his and even snuck the uniform in too.” Sawamura explained, overseeing his team.

“Why’s that?” Sawamura raised an eyebrow at Kuroo’s interest. This was certainly unexpected.

“Well—”

**BANG!!!!!**

“Tsukishima!!! Please stop that, you're going to give me a hard attack!!!!” Asahi exclaimed shaking at the spike that was directed to him. The ball was now at the other side of the gym.

“Sorry, I'll hold back next time.” Tsukishima apologized as he picked up another ball.

“Damn you and your spikes Tsukishima.” Hinata complained just as he was hit by Kageyama’s spike.

“Pay attention idiot!!”

“So mean!!!”

Whistling, Kuroo turned his attention back at Karasuno’s captain who was stiff.

“Looks like his power didn't decrease a sminch from yesterday.” Kuroo smiled as the other teams began paying attention to the blond and his spikes.

“That can't be a spike of a first-year!!!” One shouted in dismay as another spike was delivered to Karasuno’s ace who fell backwards.

“Are you sure that guy isn't from Shiratorizawa?” Another asked. Tsukishima clicked his tongue before recieving a spike from the ace.

“Oh ho, that crow certainly isn't holding back this time.” Yasufumi Nekomata smiled at the blond who expertly received the balls to the setters.

Clapping his hands, the coach gained everyone’s attention.

“We’ll begin the matches now. Go to your respective courts and begin!!!”

“Hai!!!”  
_______________________________________________________________

“Alright!! Suicide runs!!” The Shinzen High team groaned before running uphill. Even when Karasuno won match, they weren't fairing well. Tsukishima glanced at the duo and sighed. Karasuno knows that they've been relying on their quick and their Titan but while the Titan is a person with skills honed from practice and time, the quick is becoming an opening for opposition teams as hey soon grow accustom to the attack designed by two people. The quick is an attack that unlike the Titan requires two people to grow or the balance collapses. The idiots knows this given Hinata’s frustration and Kageyama’s passive distress knowing that their quick was constantly getting touched or even blocked and Tsukishima can't really blame them; he would be frustrated as well.

“Hey glasses boy!!! Why don't you practice with us!!! Hey!! Hey!! Hey!!!” Tsukishima whipped his head toward Fukurodani’s ace and setter.

“Please don't call me that.” Bokuto’s eyes widen even more.

“Then Tsukki!!!!”

“No.” Blank silence.

“Bokuto-san, please don't annoy someone that you're asking a favor to.” Akaashi smoothly said at the owl ace who was moving around the first-year.

“But Akaashi, I want to see if the rumors are true!!!” Bokuto whined.

“What rumors??” Bokuto gazed Tsukishima dead in the eye and smiled.

“That a Titan in Karasuno was said to be on par with Shiratorizawa’s ace. The same Titan that can stop the ace’s spikes.” Oh those rumors…well they aren't wrong.

“How are you going to see if the rumors are indeed true, Bokuto-san?” Tsukishima challenged earning him a startling laughter from the enthusiastic ace.

“Let’s see if you can block my spikes as easily as Ushijima’s.” Bokuto challenged back. Tsukishima wasn't going the lose the bet. All eyes were trained on the two challengers.

“We’ll see Bokuto-san.”

The challenge has been placed.  
____________________________extra_______________________________

“ACHOO!!”

“Wakatoshi’s dying!!!!” The ace raised his eyebrow at his friend’s statement.

“I'm not dying Tendou.”

“It's an expression Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou explained, patting Ushijima on the back.

“Are you getting a cold, Ushijima-san?” Shirabu ask, concerned for their ace’s wellbeing. The coach would yell at him if he was skipping any practices because of a cold.

“No. I'm fine.” Ushijima reassured.

“Maybe someone’s talking about you?” Tendou suggested, laughing as Wakatoshi’s brightened face.

“Kei?” Semi shook his head, chuckling.

“You're way to obsessed with that guy.” Semi stated.

“Hm…”

“What are you all doing lounging around!!!! 10 laps and 100 serves each of you!!!!” The coach yelled, waiting for everyone to get on their feet and start running. Useless twerps.

 

 

  



End file.
